Don't Give Up!
by Samaru-Sa
Summary: The Naruto cast as High school students! And the adults’ teachers. It’s about the young, shy, smart girl, Hyuga Hinata who always wanted to become a singer but can't becuase of her father. Hinata-centric. Plz R&R And also vote for pairings plz!
1. What! Why!

A/N: This is my first fanfic and probably my last if this doesn't go well. So I hope you'll enjoy this and point out mistakes I have.  
  
Summary- The Naruto cast as High school students! And the adults' teachers. It's about the young, shy, smart girl, Hyuga Hinata who always wanted to become a singer.  
  
Warning: I don't own anything from Naruto. I may have to use characters that you like to be mean but forgive me because I need it for the plot right now. And some of the character might be OOC. When I change to POV, which I can change suddenly, you'll have to guess who it is. And I only put POV of people I introduce but since it's the first chapter it's easy.  
  
Don't Give Up!  
  
Prologue  
  
Have you ever at times you wanted to give up? And wonder why you're doing this at all? And you just want to disappear when you didn't do well? Well I did at sometimes. Well I'm Hyuga Hinata. Nice to meet you. You are reading my story of how I became a singer. It all started back when I'm just in High School. In just the first year...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Where it all began...  
  
A girl about sixteen wearing big pajamas and has bluish purple chin length hair. She was in bed dreaming about something. But her alarm clock interrupted that dream. "Mmphmm..." muffled the 16 year old girl as she shut her alarm clock. As she looks at the alarm clock, which stated 7 o'clock, she said, "Gyaahhh!!! SEVEN?! I gotta hurry!"  
  
Hello! I'm Hyuga Hinata. 16 years old. I don't act like this at all unless I'm completely sure that no one's around. But if there're people around, that's when I usually get shy, very shy like I want to disappear.  
  
As I put on my uniform which has a white sailor collar up to her mid- back with red lines at the edges with the white shirt up to her upper thighs but was cut from the her hip to the end of the shirt at the sides. Her dark blue skirt was up to her upper knees. And for the footwear was a blue knee length laced up boot.  
  
After she finishes doing all those stuff including brushing teeth, shower, change clothes, blow dry hair, and brush hair within 15 minutes. She quietly went down stairs to the dining room where the servants serve her family. She walks slowly and carefully towards her seat, which is next to her sister who looks up to her.  
  
And across from her mother who only takes care of her. And her father from the main seat. As she sat down she said politely, "Ohayou gozaimasu otou-sama, okaa-sama, imouto-chan." "Ohayou musume." said her mother. Her father just nodded at acknowledges. "Ohayou aneue-chan!" said Hanabi happily.  
  
Hinata sat down and began eating and finished within 5 minutes and after she's done she got about 40 minutes to spare before school starts which is at 8:15. She excused herself from them while saying, "I'm leaving to school...Good-bye everyone."  
  
And like every other morning no one said good-bye to her even her little sister because her father always occupied her when she's leaving. Instead of having a car to drive her to school she walk instead.  
  
She kept on walking till she reached her classroom. And saying a really quick good morning to her class. And just as always everybody ignore her. 'Why does everyone ignores me just because I'm shy and comes from a rich family?' thought Hinata as she sits down and inwardly sighs.  
  
A few minutes later the principal came in and said, "Good morning, mina-san." "Good morning Tsunade-san." said the class. "Well I have bad news for you guys because your homeroom teacher, Aikido-sensei is not here because he had caught a AWOGAUCFHUP,"(1) "In other words, he's terribly sick." said the principal, "So you'll have the rest of the homerooms classes free except for the major classes. And you can either stay here or anywhere as long as you guys don't make trouble...Understand?!"  
  
"HAI!" shouted the nervous class excluding Hinata because her voice is barely above average sound. "Okay, so remember no trouble at all or you'll get something b-a-d." said Tsunade as she make out the word bad as threatening as possible. And the class can only nod like a guilty robot being threaten by someone who's going to take its parts of.  
  
And with a satisfaction look on the principal face she excuses herself with a smile and left the class with a small 'thud' when the door closed. Nothing was heard until a few moments later from the whole class except for only a few people shouted, "HOORAY! TEACHERS NOT HERE!" And excitements were heard from that class. And for them they thank god that the principal's office's wall is soundproof.  
  
And if they didn't add the soundproof wall, they'll hear it from Tsunade and will never be left alone for the rest of their lives. (2)  
  
As silently as I could I went to the hallway without anyone noticing me which I thank god that I have a talent for that. As I walk by the windows, I can see already quite amount of people outside. So I made my way to the roof. Ah...peace and quiet, where no one here on the roof I thought as I closed the door silently behind me.  
  
I went up to the fence while the soft, calming breezy wind is blowing. I sat down with my hands hugging my legs closer to my chest and my chin on my knees. It's very nice to sit here and listen to the earth's own pattern of music...and I think today's theme is spring breeze.  
  
Then suddenly the bell rang for lunch, which erupted the peace. Hinata instantly got up and went to lunch. And during the day all she did was avoid people. So that she doesn't have to face embarrassment. Or that she just don't want to be hurt by others.  
  
So at the end she came back home and found that hers' and her family's stuff were all pack up neatly in the front. Hinata's silvery white eyes widen in surprise and asked her mother what's going on.  
  
Her mother answers her, "Well, Hanabi had been recommended by the Leaf Corp., so your father had us pack up to live closer." "Okaa-san, what about my school and where will we live?" ask Hinata in a nervous tone. "Don't worry about school because your father already transferred you to another school. And we'll live at our cousin's house." said Hinata's mother.  
  
"So hurry up and change while your father and sister are still getting ready. They're already set in your bedroom. And your uniform and school supplies will be left out in front of the door so that Sinai-san picks them up. Now hurry up and change." urged her mother.  
  
And with that Hinata quickly walks to her room to change. And while she was changing, the only thing in her mind is 'Why?' She quickly changes into an icy pale blue palm sleeves turtleneck sweatshirt with dark blue crop leather jeans up to her knees. For her footwear were blackish blue sneakers with white loose socks up to her upper shins.  
  
And after she finished, she quickly ran through the seemingly endless hallways to get outside the building before her father and sister does so that her father won't scold at her. And fortunately for here she was out a few minutes before her father and her sister. Her father looked at everyone first to see if they're here or not and then he nodded in approval.  
  
He motions everybody to get in the car so they can leave already. As they got on the nice classy and nice car Hinata still thought that 'Why?'  
  
(1) AWOGAUCFHUP- It means 'Author Ways Of Getting Away Useless Characters From Her Useless Plot" Disease.  
  
But the characters do not know that. They just thought it's some kind of flu sickness.  
  
(2) Soundproof Walls- It means that the principal secretly build soundproof walls inside her office. And that a group of kids secretly build a sound proof wall outside around the principal's office. They somehow manage to do that.  
  
A/N: I hope I did well. And please point out if anything's wrong so that I can improve my writing skills. And please vote who'll be Hinata's lover or crush. And I can somehow fit him in. And I already planed some things out. And please no flame. Thank you very much! It's about 1:33 when I'm finished typing this. 


	2. That's why and who are they?

A/N: Thank You for people who reviewed for me. And also that there will be votes. I'll do that at the end of the chapter. Please point out where is the mistakes so I can improve ^_^. Thank you very much!  
  
Summary- The Naruto cast as High school students! And also the adults' teachers. It's about the young, shy, smart girl, Hyuga Hinata who always wanted to become a singer but because of her father against her for singer she couldn't. But Hanabi, Hinata's sister, had made into the Leaf Corp., so they had move into her cousin's house and start a new life. But someone made it clear that the person's going to help Hinata achieves her dream.  
  
Warning: I don't own the Naruto cast at all. I'll include most of the characters here. So there's a high chance even for Gaara and co., Itachi and partner, and the long hair evil guy will appear. Some of the characters will maybe mean but I need it to fit the plot. And characters will be OOC.  
  
Special Thanks to my first Reviewers: Wormkaizer, Asuka (Yomanako@hotmail.com), Guest, TenTen Hyuga, and ladyvirgo.  
  
******  
  
Don't Give Up!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
******Recap on the last chapter******  
  
And after she finished, she quickly ran through the seemingly endless hallways to get outside the building before her father and sister does so that her father won't scold at her. And fortunately for here she was out a few minutes before her father and her sister. Her father looked at everyone first to see if they're here or not and then he nodded in approval.  
  
He motions everybody to get in the car so they can leave already. As they got on the nice classy and nice car Hinata still thought that 'Why?'  
  
******Now******  
  
As Hinata was still thinking why in her head, the limo or car passed the bridge towards the highway. Her mother has explained that they're going to arrive at morning so they'll have to sleep in a hotel or some sort. It's about 7 p.m. right now so we have to wait 3 hours before arriving at the hotel to stay the night.  
  
Little did she know that today is the day when her life will change forever and if the change is for good...or for the worst.  
  
About 3 hours later they have arrived at a nice, big, expensive hotel. As the Hyuga family takes some of their stuff to their rooms, the driver takes their limo with the rest of the stuff to a parking rich lot.  
  
It was night when they went in the hotel to check in. Hinata's father went up to the receptionist to check in. And for him with a few words the person who worked there gave him 3 keys. He then came back and gave Hinata and Hanabi each a key. He told them that there room is next to each other but his room will be upstairs because their room is a double room.  
  
As Hinata and her sister began wondering around the luxurious hallway they look at their key number to check if they got the right room, which is 717 and 719. They both went in to their respected rooms to only unpack two outfits. One to sleep and the other to wear the next day.  
  
Hinata was busy thinking while sitting on her huge queen size bed when a soft knock was heard. Hinata instantly look up before asking who is it with her shy voice. "It's me aneue-chan, may I come in?" ask Hanabi. "Yes, Hanabi, of course you may." said Hinata. They were thought with manners once they were able to talk and walk.  
  
Hanabi quietly open the door and once she step in she closes the door silently. "Come sit, Hanabi." Hinata suggested for Hanabi. Hanabi quickly and quietly walk towards the bed and sat next to Hinata. "What is there you might want to ask me, Hanabi?" ask Hinata quietly. "Umm...Are you mad at me for making you move to another school?" ask Hanabi shyly. Guess shyness runs in the family.  
  
Hinata blinks in surprised and let out a 'huh?' Before actually realizing at what her sister actually said. "Of course not." said Hinata once realization hits her. Hanabi looks at Hinata wondering if she really meant it or just saying it. Hinata quickly took note of that before she started explaining to her dear sister.  
  
Hinata whole face softens before she began speaking. "Don't worry about it. I needed to go some place new and explore instead of just coping up in the same routine everyday. And I want to fit in instead of just being ignore all the time. So don't worry. It's not your fault your got chosen by the Leaf Corp. It's because you got talent." Hinata softly explain.  
  
"But since I don't, I want you to at least do it for me." said Hinata. Still being the little kid Hanabi is, she believed what her sister said. "Really?" ask Hanabi. "Yes, of course." said Hinata softly. "Thanks. Oh...And otou-sama and okaa-sama said that we can eat whenever we want and that we must be ready before 8 o'clock in the morning." said Hanabi before leaving.  
  
Hinata was left sitting there thinking about what she just said. Did she really want to change her routine that had not been changed for the past years she had lived? Or she just said that so her sister doesn't have to feel guiltily at all? And she knew that herself got no talent unlike her precious sister who her parents adore the most. And instead of just questioning herself with unanswered questions she got up and headed towards the dining room.  
  
As Hinata walk in the dining room she took note that almost all of the room was filled with people of all age. She made her time walking towards the buffet table while picking up a plate and a fork. She picks some food up before seating on an empty table.  
  
She quietly started eating while a voice suddenly ask, "May we sit here?" Hinata looks up to see two people standing. One male and one female. The male is taller then the female and wore a red vest over a black short sleeve that's over a white long sleeve shirt with black baggy jeans and black sneakers. He has onyx long hair tied into a low ponytail and had cold dark eyes that almost made Hinata jump.  
  
But the female is totally different for him. She has soft pink shoulder length hair with the warmest green eyes Hinata have ever seen. She wore a light high loose collar button up shirt with light blue cropped shorts. And she also wore a mouse gray palm sleeves shirt with the same color loose pants under her shorts that are up to her lower knees. She wore a pair of high sneakers with loose white socks.  
  
"May we sit here?" ask the girl while still smiling. "Um...Of course if you like." Hinata manage to squeak it out normally. "Thanks." said the girl while sitting down as the boy sat down too. Hinata just sat there a bit too confused because the girl just grinned and the guy just smirked.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I hope it's okay...Oh and that there will be voting's for who will be with who.  
  
Hinata/Gaara: 2  
  
Hinata/Naruto: 2  
  
I thank you again for those who reviewed for my first chapter. And please point out if there are any mistakes and tell me. And please remember to vote and review. 


	3. That's who! But who are the other two!

A/N: Thank you again for those who reviewed. I didn't really expect many people to review. So anyway thank you. Please point out where is the mistakes so I can improve ^_^. Thank you very much!  
  
Summary- The Naruto cast as High school students! And also that the adults' are teachers. It's about the young, shy, smart girl, Hyuga Hinata who always wanted to become a singer but because of her father against her for singer she couldn't. After arriving at the hotel Hinata have met two people. And who are they?  
  
Warning: I don't own the Naruto cast at all. Some of the characters will maybe mean but I need it to fit the plot. And characters will be OOC.  
  
Special Thanks To: ladyvirgo, Wormkaizer, Death Boo, Hoshigaki, Asuka, DarkDemonMaster (Why would I consider it a flame?...??), magus, Tomoe, and Xoni Newcomer (neoastralpath@yahoo.com). (Thanks for the tip. I really appreciate it.), AnimeBeauty, and finalfallen86.  
  
*****  
  
Don't Give Up!  
  
************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
********  
  
*****Recap on the last chapter*****  
  
"May we sit here?" ask the girl while still smiling. "Um...Of course if you like." Hinata manage to squeak it out normally. "Thanks." said the girl while sitting down as the boy sat down too. Hinata just sat there a bit too confused because the girl just grinned and the guy just smirked.  
  
~~~~~Now~~~~~  
  
Three people were sitting in a fairly expensive table, two female and one male. The male's expression was just cold, and that his smile can make you run in fear. The female next to him has a warm smile on her face that it just makes you want to smile too. The other female seems very shy but still have a nervous smile with a small yet barely noticeable blush pink on her cheeks.  
  
"Umm...I'm Hyuga Hinata, umm...not to be rude but who are you?" ask Hinata after they had sat. The girl gasp in surprise because she said, "Oh no, I almost forgot to introduce us. I'm the one who's rude. Oh well. I'm Haruno Sakura. He's Itachi, my brother." said the girl now known as Sakura.  
  
"Oh..." was all Hinata can say. "Say Hinata-chan, I can call you that right?" ask Sakura. "H-hai." stuttered Hinata. "Well Hinata-chan, I got a question to ask you." said Sakura. "Yes, what is it?" said Hinata giving Sakura permission to ask. "Well why are you here anyway? I mean that not much people come here to stay." said Sakura who was obviously clueless. "Well..." started Hinata but was cut short when Sakura said, "Gomen nasai, if it's a personal question." Sakura interrupted Hinata because she felt the uneasiness of Hinata.  
  
"That's okay." said Hinata. "Really?" ask Sakura. Hinata nodded and explained why she was here. "I'm here because my little sister got into the Leaf Corp., and that it's in the Higuchi city. So we have to move there and live in my cousin's house. And I have to move into a new school instead of just staying at my old school." said Hinata a bit nervously because she just explain her problems or stuff to two outsider.  
  
"Oh...So what school are you going to?" ask Sakura who was interested in what high school she was going to. "Umm...I think it's Youshin Moetatsu High, why so?" said Hinata. "Really?" ask Sakura and Hinata nodded and Sakura happily exclaimed, "Cool because we go there too! And you can hang out with me and you won't have to feel nervous much!" "Really, I can?" ask Hinata shyly.  
  
Sakura only blink before saying, "Of course you can. Why would you ask that? You're already my friend from the start." "Friend?" ask Hinata again to make sure she heard right because never before in her life she ever had a real friend. "Yes, you're my friend. How many times do I have to say it? And when I said you're my friend once, you won't be able to get rid of me that easily." said Sakura who was a bit tired repeating the same thing over again but still manage to make it happy and smiles.  
  
"It's late Sakura." said Itachi who nearly scared the life out of those poor girls. Sakura quickly check her watch and it read 11:15. "11:15?! That late? Damn it!" said Sakura who was getting up to leave with Itachi.  
  
"Bye-bye Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow or in school." said Sakura who was leaving in a hurry and to catch up to Itachi. "Bye Sakura-san, Itachi- san." said Hinata in a shy voice again. "It's Sakura-CHAN and Itachi-KUN. No san! Remember that!" said Sakura who doesn't like to be called like an old woman. "Hai!" said Hinata still barely an average voice but Sakura and Itachi manage to hear it.  
  
After her newly made friend has gone, Hinata was by herself again. She got up and went to her room thinking it's better to think what just happened. She reached her room and went in and locked the door behind her. She went to take a shower before she began thinking. After she's done she snuggle up in her blankets to think.  
  
'Why is it that someone actually wants to be my friend and why did I tell her about the reasons I'm moving?' thought Hinata as she snuggles her face in her soft blanket. As she thought about these, she had unintentionally fallen asleep when she had kept thinking about what had happen this night. And also she was exhausted for what had happened today.  
  
***Next morning***  
  
The next morning, Hinata woke at 6:00. And as soon as she remembered what happen yesterday night she began thinking again about what happened. She quickly changed and shower before going downstairs to the dining room with her already pack bag of clothes.  
  
***In the Hotel's dining room***  
  
As Hinata walk towards a table with her food she saw some people that caught her eyes, Sakura and Itachi, but the funny thing is that Sakura eyes were close but somehow manage to avoid everything that was in her way. Sakura was walking in front of Itachi when he was just walking behind her.  
  
They were walking towards my table and when they had reached Sakura immediately plopped down when her brother just sat.  
  
"O-ohayou...Sakura-chan, Itachi-kun." Hinata shyly said. "Ohayou." Itachi simply said. But Sakura still seem like she's sleeping and did not answered her. "Ohayou Sakura-chan." said Hinata. But her only reply was, "Who are you?" Hinata thought to herself that she might have look shocked because Itachi explained why Sakura was like this.  
  
"Don't worry about it because she never remembers anyone when she's still half asleep. She doesn't even remember me." Itachi explained. "Ehh...??" was all Hinata could squeak out. "I think that she's much smarter and mature when she's half asleep except that she doesn't remember anybody when she's half asleep." Itachi explain coolly.  
  
All Hinata could do was nod and questions seems to appear in her head every lasting seconds. Before Hinata could utter out another word someone called out, "Onee-chan! We're leaving within 30 minutes, when otou-sama and okaa-sama finishes packing up!" Hinata look over her shoulder to see Hanabi waving at her to come over. She turns back to Sakura and Itachi to say bye before leaving.  
  
Hinata walk towards her sister to wait inside the car for their parents, which only took a few minutes, so it didn't take long. So for the next 3 hours they drove to their cousin's house.  
  
***3 Hours later***  
  
The car driver drove up to a big gate and waited before opening it to drive in. As they pull up to the main entrance they saw a dozen of people waiting for them. The main two were a boy of Hinata's age and a woman about in her early thirties. The rest was either servant or butlers or whatever they're called.  
  
Hinata and her sister took their backpacks before stepping out of the car. When they arrived at the front of the steps, the lady step forward to introduce themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope it's long enough...Oh well... Thank you for those who reviewed. I appreciated!  
  
Hinata/Naruto- 8  
  
Hinata/Gaara- 5  
  
Remember to R&R and vote please! Bye! 


	4. That's Neji and Iiya but what's the oran...

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!! I am very sorry that I haven't update for so long...  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed and voted. I'm very happy for that. Please point out where is the mistakes so I can improve ^_^. And sorry for the late update because I couldn't think of anything, or I was busy, or just plain lazy...  
  
Summary- The Naruto cast as High school students! And also the adults' are teachers. It's about the young, shy, smart girl, Hyuga Hinata who always wanted to become a singer but because of her father against her for singer she couldn't. Now after she met her two friends, Sakura and Itachi, she now had arrived at her cousins' mansion. Who are those two cousins? Will they like her as Sakura and Itachi did?  
  
Warning: I don't own the Naruto cast at all. Some of the characters will maybe mean but I need it to fit the plot. And characters will be OOC. And watch out for my spelling and grammar.  
  
Special Thanks For: oOoshortayoOo, Asuka, Hoshigaki (what happen to Sasuke? Well you gotta find out in the story), Demon Hokage, Malachi, Wormkaizer, and shishi haze and Tina, MizzzHina, Farrarihiker, Gatesu Botan, and Milktoast!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~  
  
~~~Recap on the last chapter~~~  
  
The car driver drove up to a big gate and waited before opening it to drive in. As they pull up to the main entrance they saw a dozen of people waiting for them.  
  
The main two were a boy of Hinata's age and a woman about in her early thirties. The rest was either servant or butlers or whatever they're called.  
  
Hinata and her sister took their backpacks before stepping out of the car. When they arrived at the front of the steps, the lady step forward to introduce them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~~~Now~~~  
  
The lady wore a simple light blue sundress up to her knees. She has long soft brown hair with brilliant blue green eyes. And the boy who was about Hinata's age wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. He got the same silvery white eyes Hinata and her family bore.  
  
The lady steps forward and said, "Welcome cousins, I am Hyuga Iiya (eye-ya) the mistress of this house. And this is my son, Hyuga Neji." Hinata and her family bowed in respect like they were taught to since they can talk.  
  
Hinata's father spoke first to introduce them. "I am Hyuga Hiashi. She is my wife, Danata. My two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi." Hiashi said as he introduces them to the other Hyuga family.  
  
"Welcome again, come in and rest. You must be tired from the traveling." said Iiya as she led the way to the main living room. "My servants have already carried your luggage's in your rooms. I will show Hiashi-sama and Danata-sama personally to your bedroom. And Lady Haruno will show Hinata-san and Hanabi-san to their bedroom."  
  
A mid-30 age woman with long silky dark pinkish hair and dark green eyes wearing a simple dark blue shin-length summer dress with a white apron showed up and led Hinata and Hanabi to their rooms while Iiya led their parents to their room.  
  
And also that Neji seem to disappear.  
  
After walking down the long corridors and hallways, they finally reached Hanabi's room. Which was quite big with the color of light yellow and orange. Hanabi quickly went in to settle.  
  
After Hanabi went in they have to walk another long walk to get to another room. (Rooms are large and the house is larger) "So you're Hyuga Hinata right?" ask Lady Haruno.  
  
Taken by surprise because she didn't think she'd talk to her, Hinata timidly said, "Y-yes Lady Haruno." "Aaa...My daughter told my about you when she came back today." said the woman.  
  
"Y-your daughter?" ask Hinata shyly. "Yes, Haruno Sakura?" said Lady Haruno. "Sakura-chan is here?" ask Hinata.  
  
"Yes somewhere in the back. Why won't you settle in first and I'll show you where she is. And also Iiya-sama told me to inform you that tomorrow you'll attend school tomorrow." said Lady Haruno.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." said Hinata sadly, because not even 1 day to settle in she had to go to school again and she have to worry about fitting in school and this large house.  
  
Lady Haruno notice this and said, "Don't worry, just make sure you get plenty of rest, and besides my daughter will help out." "Yes ma'am." Hinata said again but not sadly anymore.  
  
After they walk a few more corridors and past a few (very) big doors, they finally reached Hinata's room. And Lady Haruno left her to her own matter and said that she'll come back later to show her where's her daughter are.  
  
Hinata walk into a huge room, filled with pale blue to light features of different purples. And also have a balcony and a long crystal window.  
  
She saw her stuff already placed in a big walk-in closet. And the only thing she has to put away was her clothes in her duffel bag.  
  
In half an hour later Lady Haruno came in to show the way to where Sakura is. As they walk to find Sakura, they had past many interesting doors and hallways. They had now walked through a hallway strangely filled with plants, lots of different plants.  
  
"Um...Lady Haruno?" Hinata timidly ask. "Yes, what is it dear?" replied Lady Haruno. "Um...Where are we going and why is the hallway is filled with plants?" Hinata ask while eyeing the hallway that was filled with plants.  
  
"This is a greenhouse that my daughter played since she was a toddler. And don't worry if you get lost because all the animals in there are all nice and they can show you the way out." said Lady Haruno.  
  
"So what kind of animals is there, Lady Haruno?" Hinata ask uneasily. "Oh all kinds, even those thought it was extinct and some even rare ones." said Lady Haruno "But if one actually tries to attack you, there's always the trainer who takes care of the animals, to help you."  
  
"Now go on and find my daughter in the greenhouse." said Lady Haruno as she turned to leave. Hinata without noticing she had already walked in the greenhouse bowed and said, "Good-bye, Lady Haruno."  
  
Hinata got back up and turned to see what the greenhouse was like but it was nothing she ever have imagine before.  
  
Sure she had imagine clear green trees filled with various of flower with little animals nibbling the grass, and the biggest thing she imagine was a average lake that could fit inside the mansion.  
  
But instead she saw overgrown trees and flowers she never had ever saw and animals like deer eating grasses, gorillas, monkeys, and she could've sworn she saw a cheetah chasing a poor rabbit.  
  
And to put this in simpler words was that the greenhouse was like a huge forest or a very wild jungle.  
  
Poor Hinata, she's scared out of her life because Lady Haruno said it was only a greenhouse!  
  
But when Hinata saw a blur of a orange thing chasing a blur of a white thing and heard a laughter up high on a tree and look up to see Sakura laughing and her cousin Neji both sitting or standing on a very, very high tree branch that if you accidentally fall you'll die.  
  
NOW poor Hinata was scared shitless and seem to be fainting...  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
A/N- again sorry for the long updates...And I thank you again for those who vote. And please vote because the polls will close eventually.  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
Votes-  
  
Hinata parings:  
  
Hinata/Naruto- 16  
  
Hinata/Gaara- 9  
  
Sakura pairings:  
  
Sakura/Neji- 1  
  
Me again...Please vote and review and see if there's any mistake. Also that I think I already pick out Sakura's pairing so the votes for her might not be worth it. So bye and I promise to have the chapter by the end of this month or earlier. 


End file.
